The first day of high school
by adijia
Summary: The NT are back in school and it's their first day at high school.


**The First Day**

**-**_For today's weather it will be partly cloudy but it should clear up by noon. There will be a high of 23and a low of 18. At 7am it's 19 and climbing. Next on the show-_

23 Celsius? That was pretty good for September. Too bad she couldn't just stay in bed… Why did school have to start so early this year? And they had to be there by 8:30 too. Why the hell do they make it so that on the _first_ day you have to be there early? That's the time that you DON'T want go in early! Oh well. Time to get some eats. I slipped into a clean T-shirt and some jeans and headed downstairs. This was a big house considering we were broke. The only person who lived here that made any money was Kenji, who had also inherited the house from his parents. Me, Yuuki, Tsume, Kenji, Asa, Ryuu and Mitsu all lived here, though I'm pretty sure that Emri set up a house in the tree in our front yard…  
"Hey is my sister up yet?" Kenji asked me when I got to the kitchen.  
"Tsume? No she's still asleep." They weren't actually related. More like step-siblings. Yuuki was sitting at the table having some pocky.  
"Umm should you really be eating that for breakfast?" I asked her.  
"I need my fix before I go to school!" Yuuki snapped back. I guess that stuffs like coffee to her…  
"Ahh I don't wanna go!" Now this could be one of two people but seeing as Tsume was still asleep it had to be…  
"Why do I even have to go to school anyway?!?! I already know most of the stuff they teach us in middle school!" Ryuu complained.  
"Key word most." I reinforced. I made the minions go to school so they weren't total idiots. And who knew? One day they might make some friends.  
"I don't think it will be that bad…" Mitsu said quietly.  
"There you go be more optimistic like your sister!" I told Ryuu.  
By now the kitchen way very crowded. But it got even worse as Asa, Tsume's wanabe boyfriend (though neither one will ever admit that there's anything going on between them).

"So has anyone seen Tsume this morning? I checked her room but she's not there…  
"What were is she then?" Kenji asked.  
Emri popped in through the window for her daily NT stalking time. "I think she might be-"  
"NOONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" Yuuki yelled while throwing a chair in her general direction.  
"If she's not asleep then I think I know where she is… Yuuki I might need your help with this one." I motioned to the door.

Yuuki and I walked into our office type room, the one with the computers.

"Oh my god Tsume?!?" Yuuki cried.  
Tsume was hunched over a computer and it looked like she must have pulled an all-nighter.

"Tsume! It's 7:30 in the morning!" I screamed at her.  
"What- no it isn't. HOLY CRAP IT IS!" Tsume ran upstairs to take a shower.  
"Ok that was just sad…" I sighed.

At 8 in the morning we were all ready to go.  
"Ok let's head out. I don't think it's a good idea to be late on our first day." I yawned.

Tsume, Yuuki, Asa and Emri all followed me outside. And we started our long walk to school. It was pretty uneventful.

At 9am I was pissed off. "If they weren't gonna actually do anything until 9 then why did they tell us to be here for 9?!?!?" I complained.  
"Maybe they enjoy our pain?" Yuuki offered.

-CRASH CRASH-

"Ok Everyone! Head into the gym for your grade 9 orientation!" some grade 12 student standing on a table yelled in our direction.

"Are those symbols?" Tsume wondered.  
"Yep I think they do enjoy our pain." Asa confirmed.  
We headed to the gym to get our schedules for the year.  
"Ok I got tech then guitar then geo then English." I told them  
"Oh I've got guitar with you!" Emri shouted happily.  
"I've got gym with Tsume and Emri." Yuuki added.  
"Aww I don't have any classes with Hatori…" Tsume whined.  
I silently cheered.  
"Ok now everyone go to your first class." The symbol carrying grade twelve told us.  
"Anyone know were room 203 is?" I asked no one in particular.

When I did find room 203 I was greeted by some familiar faces. Mostly just old classmates though.  
"Ok everyone welcome to TIJ1O. We will be learning about flash players, computers and programming. In fact who here has an Xbox? This one time when I hacked it…"  
I'm gonna love this class.

Period 2, guitar with Emri.  
"OMG HI HATORI!" Emri spazed at me before attempting a glomp.  
I dodged at the last second and she ended up face down on the floor.

"Is she going to be ok?" the teacher asked.  
"She'll be fine." I assured him.  
"Ok cool" He went back to strumming his guitar.  
I was going to like this one too.

Unfortunately English and Geography weren't nearly as interesting. In fact my brain seemed to have shut down during the classes. I just know that when the bell went off I practically jumped out of my seat.

"So how were your classes?" Asa asked Tsume.  
"They're soooooo boring" She pouted.  
"Sucks to be you, whenever I'm in a boring class I just leave my gigai and find something else to do." Yuuki smirked.  
"I think that's abusing your powers." I told her.

"You're just being bitter because you can't. She retorted.

So that was our first day of high school. Needless to say that Tsume's gym teacher will probably be in an asylum by the end of this year.


End file.
